


Costumbre

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, RanTober 2020, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Bruce había notado una costumbre extraña en sus hijos, en cada cumpleaños de alguno de los cuatro [...] solían desaparecer por varios minutos en alguna de las habitaciones [...]
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: RanTober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Costumbre

**Author's Note:**

> Damos inicio al RanTober 2020 con esta pequeña historia, ¡espero la disfruten!
> 
> Día 1-Palo
> 
> PSD: Esta pequeña historia pertenece al AU de los fics Familia, Goma y Susto de Muerte

**Costumbre**

Bruce había notado una costumbre extraña en sus hijos, en cada cumpleaños de alguno de los cuatro antes de cortar el pastel preparado especialmente por Alfred para ellos, los niños solían desaparecer por varios minutos en alguna de las habitaciones; al principio lo había dejado pasar pensando que simplemente Dick, Jason y Tim necesitaban un tiempo a solas por la novedad de tener a alguien que se preocupara de celebrar su cumpleaños, Damián tras ellos como un pequeño patito tratando de imitar sus hermanos mayores. Sin embargo, la curiosidad se había acumulado con los años hasta que finalmente no pudo contenerla.

En el cumpleaños número 7 de Damián, cuando los pequeños se reunieron con su usual secretismo decidió seguirlos tan discretamente como pudo hasta una habitación. Una vez allí esperó unos minutos luego de que sus hijos entraran antes de abrir un poco la puerta para ver dentro que hacían allí.

Alza una ceja sorprendido al ver a Tim reír mientras Jason ayudaba a Damián a enderezarse por completo contra un palo que Dick sostenía antes de hacer una pequeña marca contra este y escribir algo sobre la línea y luego todos se separan para observar mejor el palo. Teniendo suficiente y con una idea en mente, pero necesitando una explicación completa, termina de abrir la puerta para entrar a la habitación sobresaltándolos.

—¡Papá! —gritan al unísono mirándolo sorprendido, pero ninguno se esfuerza para ocultar el palo como suelen hacer cuando hacían alguna travesura. Bien, piensa acercándose, no era nada malo entonces.

—Chicos —dice suave recordándose que Dick ya es un adolescente, Jason y Tim pronto lo serían y no apreciarían ser llamados niños, Damián en su defecto había empezado a querer se tratado como un niño grande igual que sus hermanos así que a la mala había aprendido a tratarlos de forma ecuánime, —¿pueden explicarme que sucede?

—Papá —Dick se adelanta sonriendo—, estábamos midiendo a Damián, ¡creció 3 centímetros este año! —ante sus palabras el mencionado infla su pecho orgulloso.

—¿Midiéndolo? —observa el palo notando varias marcas en diferentes colores, cada color con una letra de inicial y la edad en la que fue tomada, las de Damián empezaban desde su cumpleaños número tres observa—. Entonces, ¿esto es lo que hacen todos los años?

—Así es —Jason se acerca señalando una marca con una J, sacándole la lengua a Dick—, casi alcanzo a Dick, pronto seré más alto que él.

—Lo que digas Jay —Dick ríe abrazando a su hermano, acción que provoca que Tim y Damián también los abrace empezando a discutir cual sería el más alto de los cuatro, con Damián gritando que sería él y Jason jalando suave sus mejillas.

—Chicos, chicos —Bruce interrumpe separándolos—, no peleen. Todos serán altos y fuertes, pero solo si se comen sus verduras —evita sonreír ante sus protestas y carga a Damián en brazos. —¿Qué les parece si le mostramos a Alfred su progreso antes de cortar el pastel?

Sonríe ante sus acuerdos de felicidad y los guía fuera de la habitación respondiendo sus preguntas sobre que verduras podían _no_ comer porque sabían mal y simplemente no les gustaba.

* * *

Clark ayuda a Bruce a meter en la cama a los niños luego de que hayan comido pastel, después de una muy saludable y balanceada cena para el horror de los niños, pero ¿cómo podían negarse a la mirada de Alfred? Ni siquiera los dos adultos pudieron decir no si querían comer del delicioso pastel que el hombre había preparado. Una vez terminado eso Bruce toma la mano de su pareja guiándolo a la habitación, pensando distraídamente en lo sucedido en la tarde; mira de reojo al reportero entrando en su habitación y decide que, ya que en el futuro formará parte de la familia, es una buena oportunidad para contarle.

—Hoy descubrí lo que te comenté que los niños hacen en todos los cumpleaños —dice soltando la mano de Clark para buscar un juego de pijamas para ambos.

—¿Sí? —Clark lo mira con curiosidad aceptando su pijama.

—Sí, resulta que estaban tomando sus medidas en un palo para ver cuánto crecieron en todo el año —una pequeña sonrisa se expande por su rostro—, lo han hecho una costumbre y están muy orgullosos. Tim, Jason y Dick han crecido mucho desde que tienen la dieta especial que Alfre preparó para ellos.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —Clark lo observa cambiarse sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, no sólo por la figura de Bruce que, por supuesto, ha visto antes, pero aún lo hace tímido, sino también por lo que está a punto de confesar—. Yo… también he hecho eso.

—¿Marcar tu estatura con el paso de los años? —Bruce lo mira mientras retira el cobertor de la cama para luego subir a esta.

—No, pero he marcado en un palo todas las citas que he tenido contigo —dice Clark subiendo a la cama a su lado luego de cambiarse.

Su admisión hace que Bruce se atragante y lo mire sin saber que decir; ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpidamente tierno? Bufa y niega sonriendo divertido pues es su estúpido y tierno Clark, ¿qué más podría esperar? Se inclina para besar su mejilla antes de recostarse en la cama acercándose para ser abrazado por el reportero que no pierde la oportunidad de hacerlo, aferrándose a él como un cachorrito emocionado.

—Descansa Clark —dice Bruce cerrando sus ojos—. Y espero que la próxima vez que vaya a tu departamento me enseñes ese dichoso palo con todas nuestras citas marcadas —agrega disfrutando del sonido ahogado que deja escapar Clark imaginando que su rostro ha enrojecido.

Antes de quedarse dormido piensa que deberá comprar algo más grande para que los niños pudieran seguir midiéndose cuando superaran la altura de lo que están usando actualmente.


End file.
